Un Desencuentro
by daniii cullenhale
Summary: Distintas vidas, distinas formas de vivir...pero un desencuentro los unira para siempre...TODOS HUMANOS! ExR EdxB JxA OCC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****:La historia es MIA, los personajes no… ya sabemos que son de nuestra queridísima Stephanie Meyer, espero que les guste… y cualquier cosa avísenme por un reviews… TODOS HUMANOS!**

* * *

**Un desencuentro **

**Capitulo 1:Prólogo(Emmett pov)**

Me llamo Emmett Cullen, tengo 21 años, voy a la universidad…Yo, nunca fui ni seré uno de esos chicos que se la pasan estudiando… pero si soy de esos que están todo el dia riendo entre amigos… y soy el chico que tiene la novia mas sexy del mundo…Alice Brandon…

Ella era muy linda… tenia unas curvas realmente impresionantes y unos ojos negros que no hacían mas que brillar… ella adoraba ir de compras con mi hermana de 20 años, Bella… aunque mi hermana odia todo lo que tenga que ver con la moda…

Mi hermana estaba de novia con el hermano de Alice…Edward…

Ellos eran iguales. Ambos odian estar rodeados de mucha gente, y aman leer libros… en algunas cosas se complementan… por ejemplo en el equilibrio… mi hermana era una torpe pero Edward siempre lograba tener el equilibrio perfecto y tambien mantenía a Bella el mas tiempo posible alejada del piso…

Ayer Bella cumplió los 20 años, y decidió ir a festejarlos con Edward a una cabaña… obviamente mañana volverían, pero ahora tenia la casa APRA mi solo… porque mis padres Carlisle y Esme tampoco estaban… y tener la casa para mi solo significaba… DESASTRE.

Invité a mi novia, a comer y a dormir…

_Emyy!!!-Gritó ella desde el patio.. yo estaba en la cocina cocinando.

_¿Qué pasa Ali?-Adoraba decirle de ese modo

_Una, una , una CUCARACHA!

Ah! Si, olvidé decirlo… ella le tiene fobia a todo insecto que tenga antenas y camine por el pasto… pero para eso estaba yo, para cuidarla y alejarla de los insectos….

_Tranquila amor… es solo un bichito… el te tiene mas miedo a ti.

_No Emmett Cullen… el es asqueroso y me da terror!

Me reí, ella siempre me hacía reir… por eso la amaba tanto… pise la cucaracha

_Vamos Ali… la comida ya está…

Ambos nos fuimos adentro abrazados… espero que no se me haya quemado la comida…

**(Rosalie Pov)**

Hola!, me llamo Rosalie Hale, tengo 21 años recién cumplidos

_Vamos Rose… hora de levantarse…

Ese es mi hermano Jasper… nosotros somos gemelos. Ambos vivimos solos en un departamento, nuestros padres murieron cuando nosotros cumplimos 5 años… los del servicio social nos enviaron a un orfanato… donde vivimos hasta nuestros 18 años… luego nos vinimos a vivir aquí… éramos bastantes pobres… solo habíamos conseguido media beca para la universidad, pero aun así lográbamos ser felices…

Hoy era el primer dia de universidad…

_¿Jasper?

_¿Si?

_Tengo muchos nervios, no conozco a nadie de allí.

_Pero me conoces a mi, además, eres muy bonita, seguro que enseguida tendrás a todos los chicos rendidos a tus pies…

_Tú tambien eres bonito Jazz, espero que este año tengas una novia…

_Ojala Hermana…

Los dos teníamos cabello rubio y ojos claros… solo que el los tenia verdes y yo celestes…

Cuando llegamos ala universidad todos nos miraron raro… claro todos venían en auto.. solo nosotros íbamos caminando.

La primera clase era matemática… yo nunca fui muy buena en esta área, pero no podía evitarlas.

Cuando entre me di cuenta de que ya todos estaban alli… así que intente entrar sin hacer el menor ruido.. pero cuando me dirigí a un asiento escuche que el profesor carraspeaba.

_¿Señorita?

_Si profesor…

_Para la próxima, ponga el despertador mas temprano… si vuelve a llegar tarde… no la dejaré entrar…

_Lo siento profesor…

Escuche unas risillas… pero pronto todos fijaron sui atención en los libros…esta materia iba a ser bastante difícil…

La segunda hora fue Educación Cívica… bastante fácil.. la mayoría de las cosas teóricas…pero cuando habían pasado unos quince minutos del comienzo, las puertas se abrieron y entro la persona mas musculosa y maravillosa que había visto en mi vida…

Era alto… rubio, de pecho y espalda anchos… unos brazos fuertes…

_Buenos días profesora, perdone la demora… soy Emmett Cullen…

Ojala lo tenga en todas las clases de compañero…

* * *

LES GUSTO???? ESPERO QUE SI!!! BUENO DEJEN ALGUN REVIEWSS!!!!

Y NO SE OLVIDEN DE LEER MI OTRA HISTORIA… RECUERDOS DE UNA NOCHE DE PASION…

Danii&


	2. La cafetería

_We we __both young when I first saw you._

**Capitulo 2:La cafetería **

**(Emmett pov)**

_Debo llegar a Educación Cívica Ali, luego te veo.-

Bese a mi novia y luego me encaminé hacia me tercera clase.

Cuando abrí l puerta, mire , había muchas chicas, todas bastantes bonitas, pero había una rubia, a lo último, que me miraba con ojos penetrantes, tenía ojos azules, y de cara era preciosa, parecía inteligente, y estaba tan solita, sentada alli atrás.

Pedí disculpas por la tardanza en llegar y me ubiqué al lado de la rubia, intenté hablarle, pero antes de poder pronunciar una palabra, la profesora comenzó a hablar y no paró hasta que la hora llegó a su fin.

**(Rosalie Pov)**

¡No lo puedo creer!, Emmett Cullen me estaba por hablar, pero la profesora lo tuvo que arruinar con sus estúpidas explicaciones.

Cuando por fin terminó de explicar, sonó la campana del almuerzo, casi todos iban a la cafetería.

Era bonita, bastante rústica, con cuadros de frutas y un papel tapiz color crema. Hice la fila y tomé un refresco, luego me encaminé hacia la mesa desde donde me llamaba mi hermano.

**(Jasper Pov)**

La mañana me fue muy aburrida, de hecho, en todas las clases, fui el único que contesto cada ejercicio. En la segunda hora, tuve que pensar un poco mas, pero siguió siendo muy fá compañeros me trataban como si yo estuviera allí desde que nací, de hecho no me costo nada integrarme en los grupos.

Había dos chicos que me caían muy bien, uno se llamaba Edward Brandon, y el otro Emmett Cullen. Ellos eran muy buenos, pero lo que mas me llamó la atención fue la novia de Emmett, que a su vez era la hermana de , se llamaba Alice, tenía un precioso cabello oscuro, corto, pero aún así, con el viento se removía como pequeños lazos de oro negro. Sus ojos, eran negros tambien, pero brillaban como diamantes. Su rostro era delicado y frágil, tanto que parecía se iba a romper cada vez que reía, oír su risa era como un canto angelical…

Pero jamás se fijaría en mi, estando al lado de un hombre como Emmett. Yo no solía fijarme en chicas que tuvieran novio, pero me resultó imposible no mirarla durante toda la clase.

Cuando fui a la cafetería, mi hermana comenzó un interrogatorio al contarle que yo era amigo de Emmett Cullen.

**(Rosalie Pov)**

Emocionada, luego de enterarme que Jasper se llevaba bien con el bombón de Emmett, fui a tomar otro refresco, no sabía si era por la exaltación, o porque no había aire acondicionado, peo había comenzado a tener calor.

Sin fijarme por donde caminaba, choque contra algo muy grande, y mi bandeja callo al piso, junto a mí.

_Lo siento-Pronunció una voz muy grave, casi como la de un locutor. Cuando miré APRA ver quien era el dueño de tan maravillosa voz, quise que la tierra me tragara, era Emmett Cullen quién me estaba ofreciendo su mano para ayudarme, era un sueño.

Tomé su mano y me levanto.

_Gra-gracias - de tanta belleza no podía ni hablar, pero luego recordé quien era Rosalie Hale y puse todas mis armas de seducción.-Soy Rosalie, tu eres Emmett ¿no?.

_Emmett Cullen

Se quedó mirándome, sus ojos iban de mis piernas, desnudas por la corta pollera que llevaba, subiendo por mi vientre, y luego llegando hasta mis ojos, deteniéndose en cada curva y rincón de mi cuerpo. Me sonrojé al sentir como si su mirada me fuera desnudando. Pero luego llegó su novia, y el mágico hechizo, se deshizo.

_Hola mi amor.-pasó los brazos por el cuello de Emmett y lo besó.

_Hola ¿Tu no eres la hermana de Jasper Hale? -

_SI, la misma. ¿Les gustaría sentarse con nosotros? -

_Claro, no hay problema ¿Vamos Emy? -

Los guié hasta nuestra mesa, y cuando mi hermano me vio llegar escoltada por la parejita feliz, me fulminó con la mirada.

_ ¡Hola Jasper! - Dijo Alice, muy espontánea, como si conociera a mi hermano de toda la vida.

Como siempre que a mi hermano le gustaba alguien, contesto con dos sílabas. "Ho-la"

_Jasper, hoy, en la clase de química, vi que tu eres muy bueno con esto de las fórmulas y todo eso, por eso me preguntaba si te molestaría ayudarme un poco, por que yo no me llevo con los números, ni ellos se levan conmigo, y para colmo el profesor es malo, muy cruel y me da muchos ejercicios complicados. ¿Tú podrías…enseñarme?-

Sentí como mi hermano se ponía tenso y comenzaba a removerse en la silla, estaba muerto por decirle que si, pero con Emmett en frente no sabía que responder.

_De acuerdo – titubeó - pero deberás poner mucha atención por que química no es nada fácil.

Charlamos unos minutos mas y luego sonó el timbre. Por un milagro de la vida, para Ememtt y para mi, esta había sido la última hora, mientras que Alice y mi hermano debían quedarse dos horas más.

_Así que tu y Jasper son… gemelos. – Preguntó Ememtt mientras caminábamos por el patio.

_Si, somos gemelos y siempre nos ayudamos el uno al otro, somos muy unidos, vale decir.

Seguimos un tramo mas en silencio hasta llegar al auto de él.

_Bueno, nos vemos mañana – pensó un segundo – Rose…

_Claro, hasta mañana.

Lo saludé con la mano y me fui caminando, mientras recordaba sus ojos sobre mi cuerpo en la cafetería, era una mirada salvaje, como la de un oso cuando acecha a su presa, pero todavía nada estaba dicho, y el juego _recién empezaba..._

* * *

**Bueno,, espero que les haya gustado este segundo capitulo, se que es un poco raro ver a emmett con alice, pero era una idea que siempre estuvo en mi cabeza y por fin me decidí a escribirla… voy a actualizar tan rápido como pueda cualquier cosa que quieran decirme ya saben, solo dejen reviews, se acepta todo, desde elogios hasta criticas.**

**Tampoco se olviden de leer la otra novela "recuerdos de una noche de pasión"**

**Recomendado del día:**

"**corazón indómito" By = Camila CullenHale**

_**Danii,,**_


	3. Entrenamientos

_Because you live._

**Capitulo 3: Entrenamientos (Rosalie pov)**

Mi despertador sonó a las 7:30 AM, me levanté, me duché y bajé a desayunar con mi hermano.

_Hola Jazz.-

_Hola.- Dijo en tono seco, generalmente la que no hablaba durante las mañanas era yo.

_¿Pasa algo jazz? .-

_No, es solo que, nose si podré darle las clases a Alice.

_Hermano, tú eres el mejor en química, claro que podrás.-

_No es eso, es que, ella me gusta, y me gusta mucho, y no quiero causar problemas entre ella y Emmett.- Dijo tomándose su café y levantándose de su silla.-Será mejor que vallamos o llegaremos tarde.

Al llegar, un catedrático, reunió a todas las mujeres de primero en el campo de deportes.

_Buenos Días señoritas, soy el profesor Taylor Black, y me tendrán los próximos 266 días del año, desde ya que no quiero ver a nadie en pollera, de lo contrario, estarán en la oficina del director toda la clase. Nuestros ejercicios se basarán en un entrenamiento duro y preciso, quizá algunas clases nos salgamos del programa para practicar algún deporte, ya sea, voleyball, o football.-

Tomó una planilla y comenzó a decir todos nuestros nombres seguido de unos tímidos "_presente_".

_Bien - dijo el profesor – Ahora quiero que, de a dos, hagan cincuenta abdominales, una vez cada una, ¡A trabajar!

Todas formaron grupo rápidamente, pero yo no conocía muchas personas, así que estaba sola.

_Disculpa, ¿te molestaría formar grupo conmigo?

Cuando me di media vuelta, para ver quien era la rara que quería formar grupo con la nueva, vi que era Alice, ¡Qué raro!.

_Claro, no hay problema ¿Quién va primero?-Quizás si era amable con ella, y conseguía ser su mejor amiga, podría acercarme mas a Emmett.

_Yo no tengo problema, voy yo.-Se recostó sobre una colchoneta mientras yo le sostenía las piernas y comenzaba a contar. Era muy buena en esto.

_¿Sabías que tu hermano es un genio?- Hum… demasiados elogios hacia Jasper, _aquí hay gato encerrado._

___Si, claro, además es el _mas guapo_ de la familia.

_49, 50. Listo Rose, te toca a ti.- Estaba segura de que no podía haber llegado tan rápido, estaba cambiando el tema. Me acosté y deje que me tomara las rodillas, luego comencé a hacer los abdominales.

_Rose, ¿Qué edad tiene tu hermano?

_21, igual que yo.

_Y… tu hermano… ¿Tiene novia?- La pregunta clave, era obvio que a Alice le interesaba mi hermano, cada vez me ponía mas contenta tener un hermano bonito como Jasper.

_No, mi hermano no tiene novia, de hecho, ha tenido pocas, dice que quiere esperar a la mujer que cautive su corazón, quizás lo puedas ayudar, siempre ha dicho que su princesa ideal sería baja y morena.-Jasper me deberá un favor después de esto.

Noté un atisbo de felicidad en sus ojos, pero se desvaneció cuando el profesor habló de nuevo.

_Bien chicas, ahora van a correr cinco minutos a toda l acancha, vamos ¡sin parar!

_¡Cinco minutos! Está loco este profesor._

Comenzamos a correr una al lado de la otra, y yo aproveche mi oportunidad par preguntar.

_ ¿Y Emmett?¿Como llevan esto de ser novios?-

_¡Genial!, Emy es muy cariñoso, es como un osito de peluche, me da todos los gustos, y nunca se cansa de decirme cuanto me quiere..´

_Yo… Emmett… ¿Cuántos años tiene?

_hace tres meses cumplió 21.-

Así que teníamos la misma edad, espero que eso sirva para algo.

_¿Tiene hermanos Emmett?.-

_Si tiene una hermana llamaba Bella, aún no viene a la universidad, pero su novio si

_¿Quien es?

_Mi hermano, Edward.-

Bien, aquí todo queda en familia.

_Bien señoritas, va a ser mejor que se vayan a cambiar, tienen diez minutos para que termine la hora.

Tomé mi mochila y me fui al vestuario de damas, todas las duchas estaban vacías ¿Aquí nadie se baña?

Cuando termine mi ducha, me vestí y salí hacia el gimnasio. Cuando crucé la puerta vi que había tres hombres jugando en la cancha: Jasper, Edward y Emmett, que estaba sin remera…¡Esperen! ¿Sin remera? ¡Oh por dios! Tenía el cuerpo de un mismísimo dios, era perfecto, cada músculo de su torso, moviéndose todos al compás de la pelota era odiosamente perfecto, pero me fascinaba, podría estar todo el día viéndolo, sus brazos, su espalda, su cabello, mojado, su cara… su pecho…

_ ¿Rose? ¿Que haces aquí?- Noté la voz de mi hermano llamándome. Tuve que alejar la vista de ese maravilloso cuerpo, tan sensacional… ¡BASTA ROSE!

_Jasper, eh... Yo salía del vestuario y…solo me los encontré.

_ ¡Hola rosalie!-Saludó Ememtt con un fuerte y cariñoso abrazo, su cuerpo toco el mío, que sensación mas maravillosa.

Edward, me saludó desde lejos, el tambien estaba jugando a la pelota, y ahora sabía como se llamaba el otro amigo de mi hermano.

_Hola Emmett- saludé algo fría, pues cuando estaba apunto de darle un ferviente abrazo, apareció Alice frente a la puerta del gimnasio.

_Hola mi amor- Pasó el brazo por el cuello de Emmett y lo besó- hola Rose, hola jazz- le dio un beso en la mejilla, señal de algo…

_ ¿Jazz?- Preguntó Ememtt con una rara expresión en la cara.

_¡Si!lo pensé toda la noche ¿No queda bien?-Oh Alice, estás metiendo la pata. Emmett se pondrá celoso.

_¿Piensas en el a la noche, Alice?- Dijo Emmett con ganas de matara mi hermano.- Alice, creo que debemos hablar…

_Ahora no Em, chicos ¿Quieren venir a cenar a mi casa esta noche?

_Pero, Ali, esta noche es la noche de salida, siempre salimos juntos los martes.

-Oh vamos Emmett, no seas chiquilín, nos vemos todas las noches, por un martes, que no salgamos… ¿Vienen o no?- dijo mirando a jasper furtivamente

_Claro, si tu no tienes problemas… - dije yo tratando de salir de este embrollo.

_ ¿Tu que dices jazz?

_De acuerdo…- Parecía que mi hermano estaba soñando.

Emmett no parecía muy alegre, pero aún por lo poco que conocía a Alice, estaba segura de que no se podía discutir con ella.

Salimos del gimnasio, y por suerte la mañana pasó rapidísimo.

_ ¡Rose!- gritó Alice desde su auto mientras nos íbamos.

Me tiró un papel y se fue:

"_WallsStreet 248, casa de rejas negras, los espero a las ocho en punto ¡No falten!"_

Bien sería una tarde apurada, y una noche demasiado lenta.

Por un lado moría de ganas de ver a Emmett de nuevo, pero temía lo que podía pasar, y tenia una mala espina sobre está noche…

* * *

**¿Os gusto? Espero que si, por que lo hice con mucho amor para ustedes, perdonen por no actualizar mas rápido, es que estuve muy ocupada, prometo recompensárselos en el siguiente capitulo…**

**Dejen muchos reviews….**

**Daniii**


	4. Cena a la luz de la vela

_But it could be so simple__._

**Capitulo 4: Cena a la luz de la vela. (Rosalie pov)**

Eran las 7:40, acababa de bañarme, y trataba de encontrar alguna prenda que fuese, o pareciese nueva, ya que no podía darme el lujo de comprarme algo nuevo cada ves que tuviera que salir. Solo tenía un vestido rojo, sencillo, ni muy corto ni muy largo, me lo había probado una sola vez para navidad, casi ni tenía uso.

Me lo probé con unos bonitos zapatos de tacón negro que mi hermano me había regalado con mucho amor y esfuerzo para mi último cumpleaños. Recogí mi cabello con unos broches, dejando un delicado peinado, el vestido tenía un largo escote en la parte de la espalda y a tela formaba un pico alli donde la espalda pierde su nombre. Tomé mi cartera, donde casi no llevaba nada, solo un celular no muy moderno un unas cosas de chicas.

En el comedor me esperaba mi hermano, que tambien estaba muy guapo, llevaba puesto una camisa blanca y unos jeans oscuros que le hacían ver muy bien. Llevaba su peinado de siempre, los rulos sueltos y uno que por defecto le caía sobre los ojos, pero quedaba como la frutilla en el postre.

_

¿No ha visto a mi hermana "señora Ángel"?- Jasper y sus halagos… pero me hacían sentir muy bien en un momento de tantos nervios.

_Gracias Jasper, tu tambien estas muy guapo. - Dije mientras acomodaba el cuello de su camisa.

_Gracias Rose, tu estás mucho mas bonita que yo, y me gustaría saber porque tanto arreglo si es solo una cena con Emmett y Alice.- Dijo haciendo énfasis en "Emmett" , yo noté como me sonrojaba.

_Vamos Jasper, llegaremos tarde-Corté la conversación, no quería hablar de Emmett con mi hermano, vi por el rabillo del ojo que una sonrisa de picardía jugueteaba para salir en sus labios.

Caminamos casi sin hablar. Ambos teníamos los nervios a flor de piel. Cuando por fin encontramos la dirección nos topamos con una mansión. LA casa tenía un extenso jardín delantero lleno de rosas y rodeado por unas brillantes y altas rejas negras, y en el centro había dos estatuas de una mujer desnuda, perfectamente tallada en piedra y pintada de blanco.

Llamamos a la puerta principal, nos abrió Alice. Estaba vestida con un precioso vestido negro, corto, extremadamente corto, unos delicados zapatos de tacón, tan relucientes que parecían un espejos. Su vestido tenía algunos brillos en la parte del busto. Tenía el cabello suelto con una pequeña hebilla que combinaba con su vestido.

La casa era maravillosa, llena de cuadros, flores, una hermosa alfombra que decoraba el piso y una bella escalera, sorprendentemente alta, que llevaba al piso de arriba, donde se podían divisar muchas habitaciones.

Pero la escalera, los cuadros o la alfombra no eran lo único maravilloso de la casa. Atrás de Alice, se encontraba parado Ememtt, parecía una de esas estatuas de dioses en los museos, donde no se inmuta ni una expresión. El llevaba puesto una camisa casi del mismo color que la de mi hermano y unos jeans azules, que resaltaban sus ojos. Temía una expresión de timidez, o quizás de nervios y noté como su ojos bajaban por mis piernas y subían de nuevo a mis ojos, como aquella ves en al cafetería.

_¡Hola chicos!.Dijo Alice furtivamente, dándonos un abrazo a los dos.

_Hola Alice- Mencionó mi hermano casi hipnotizado.

_Hola Rose…- Su voz me tomó por sorpresa, y solo había dicho "rose" ¿sería por algo en especial?

_Hola Alice, Hola Emmett-Dije pronunciando su nombre cautelosamente.

_Vamos chicos pasen, no se quedaran en la puerta toda la noche.

Pasamos al comedor, creo que tan solo esa habitación era el doble de todo mi departamento.

_¿Gustan algo de beber?

_No, gracias Alice- Respondía rápidamente.

_¿Tu Jazz?-Otra vez el apodo, esto terminaría mal.

_Claro.

_Em, ¿Por qué no le muestras la casa a Rose, mientras yo le sirvo algo a Jasper?

_Claro- No Alice porque no me enseñas tu la casa y que Emmett le sirva a mi hermano…

Emmett me guió hasta la escalera y luego comenzó a mostrarme las habitaciones.

_Bien, aquí duermen los padres de Alice, mas a la izquierda duerme Alice, y al lado duerme Edward, aquí es el baño, aquí el cuarto de huéspedes…

_Bonita casa.

_Si, muy bonita- Me dio la sensación que cuando pronuncio "bonita" lo hizo como si no se lo dijera solamente a la casa.- ¿Te gustaría ver el patio trasero?

_Claro.

Me condujo por un pasillo y luego nos topamos con una gran puerta de vidrio.

_Bien, aquí llegamos.

Era inmenso, hectáreas y hectáreas de árboles, flores, rosas de todos los colores, fuentes gigantes con adornos de gorriones.

_Es todo muy bellos Emmett…_Yo seguía mirando aplacada todos los detalles del precioso jardín.

_A los padres de Alice le gustan mucho las plantas ¿A ti te gustan?.

_Si, me encanta, sobre todo las rosas rojas.

_Cierra los ojos

_¿Que?¿Para qué?

_Solo ciérralos Rose, ya verás.

Cerré los ojos y sentía que se alejaba con unos segundos y luego volvía.

_Bien, ahora ábrelos.

Cuando volví a ver, el tenía una hermosa rosa roja en la mano y me la estaba ofreciendo.

_¡OH Emmett! Gracias pero no debes arrancarlas, a los padres de Alice no les gustará.

_No se le puede negar una flor a otra flor…- Dijo hermosamente mientras acomodaba la rosa en mi cabello, el era tan hermoso, tan dulce y tierno, que me daban ganas de darle un beso en ese mismo momento, pero sabía que no debía.

Nos fuimos acercando hasta que de pronto, quedamos totalmente a oscuras…

**(Jasper pov)**

_Gracias Alice-Dije cuando me entrego una copa.

_ ¿Te gusta mi casa Jazz?

_Si, es muy amplia y está llena de árboles enormes y flores de todos los colores que uno se pueda imaginar.

_Mi madre adora las plantas, dicen que dan vida al hogar, solo a Edward no le agradan, pero pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en casa de Bella. Ellos dos se quieren mucho , pero nadie puede explicarme porque Emmett está tan frío conmigo últimamente, ¿TU podrías ayudarme Jazzy?-

Fue acercándose seductoramente, pero cuando la tenía a cinco centímetros de mi boca, todo oscureció

_¡Jasper! ¿Qué pasa?

_Tranquila, es solo un corte de energía

Sus uñas comenzaban a clavarse mas fuerte en mi espalda.

_Alice, Jasper.. ¿están bien?- Dijo Emmett al aparecer por al puerta del jardín, tenía un brazo sobre la cintura de mi hermana.

_Alice, yo iré a buscar velas con Rose, tu quédate aquí… Jasper, cuídala mucho.

_LA cuidare con mi vida…_

Cuando se fueron Alice enterró su cara en mi pecho y yo sentía el aroma de su cabello, no sabía si podría controlarme…

_**(Rosalie pov)**_

Ememtt pasó un brazo por mi cintura y luego nos fuimos al sótano a buscar las velas.

Había muchas cajas con velas de colores

_Toma una y sube despacio.

Mientras subía la escalera trastabille con uno de los tacones y caí sobre Emmett.

_Oh, Emmett lo siento-

Intente pararme pero trastabille de nuevo, y mi boca, callo sobre al suya…

* * *

**HOLAAAAAA! De nuevoo.. bueno les gusto el cap¿? Espero qe si,, si se quedaron con intriga sobre lo qe pasara con alice y jasper, deberan esperar al proximo capitulloo**

******http:// repositorio2. masoportunidades . com . ar/ ARG01 / /84 / 15 / 10650578 /fotos /10650578_3_20091023_17_19_23. jpg (vestido de alice)**

**http:// i49. tinypic. com/ 25k0uu8. jpg (vestido de rosalie) REcuerden sacar los espacioss!**

**Besos **


	5. Signorina Rosalie

_I'm taking pictures in my mind._

**Capitulo 4 :** **Signorina Rosalie. (Rosalie pov)**

Rosalie y Emmett estaban tardando mucho, pero a mi no me importaba, estaba con Alice entre mis brazos y eso era lo mas maravilloso del mundo. Sentía su aroma, su piel era tan suave como la seda, sus ojos estaban cerrados sobre mi hombro y su nariz exhalaba aire en mi cuello.

_ Jasper, debo confesarte que le temo a la oscuridad- Dijo ella avergonzada.

_ Tranquila, yo te cuido, nada malo te puede pasar, mientras estés conmigo.-

_ Gracias, eres muy bueno conmigo, ¿Te gustaría ser mi amigo?-

Me gustaría ser algo más que solo tu amigo…- Pensé con tristeza.

_ Claro, solo…_ amigos-_

Se acerco despacio hasta mi boca y beso la comisura de los labios.

_ ¿Solo amigo mío quieres ser? ¿No te gustaría ser algo mas?-

_ Alice... yo... esto…- Justo cuando le estaba por decir que me volvía loco y que quería besarla apasionadamente, aparecieron Emmett y Rosalie. Ella tenía la vela cerca de la cara y sus mejillas se notaban pintadas con un tono rojo, algo había pasado para que mi hermana se ruborizara.

_ Acá conseguimos unas cuantas velas, espero que sean suficientes, sino podríamos ir a cenar a algún restaurante.- Sugirió Emmett, pero yo no podría pagar algo muy caro así que, con disgusto, sopesé la idea de marcharnos a casa, pero antes que pudiera hablar, Alice me interrumpió

_ Emmett, podríamos ir a Twilight's, está bastante cerca de acá.-

_ Alice, lo siento, pero no creo que podamos pagar algo muy caro…- Dijo Rosalie.

_ Quédense tranquilos, nosotros los invitamos.- Emmett la miró con un brillo especial en los ojos, luego me contaría que estaba pasando.

_ Gracias, Emmett, pero no creo que pueda aceptar que tú pagues todo…-

_ Tranquilo Jasper, no hay ningún problema… -

_ ¿Seguro?- Dijo Rosalie

_ Claro Rose…- Le pasó una mano por el pelo, alisándolo.

Salimos de la casa y cada uno subió a un coche, el de nosotros supuestamente era del criado de la casa, pero Alice insistió en acompañarme para que no nos perdiéramos. Emmett pidió a Rosalie si ella podía hacerle compañía, así no iba solo…

_ Ahora, dobla a la derecha - Dijo Alice

Yo no podía mantener la vista al frente sabiendo que ella estaba a mi lado con un vestido tan corto, sus piernas me llamaban y me decían que las acariciara. Pero no, _ella tenía novio. _

_ Jasper…- Su leve voz me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

_ ¿Si, Alice?-

_ ¿Alguna vez has pensado que podríamos ser buenos amigos? –

Cómo decirle que yo quiero ser más que su amigo, que yo la quiero amar y darle todo lo que quiera.

_ Claro, podríamos ser…_amigo_s. - Dije con nostalgia pronunciando amigos.

Dimos la vuelta y vi un gran edificio lleno de árboles y un gran cartel que decía "**Twilight's**", seguro era muy caro, pero claro, ellos tenían mucho dinero.

_ Aquí es.- Dijo ella mientras Emmett me hacía señas de que aparcara el auto junto a su Jeep.

_ Bien, entremos.- Tomó a Alice por la cintura y yo hice lo mismo con mi hermana, pero ella me lanzó una mirada asesina y la solté, no quería que pareciéramos pareja.

Entramos, parecía un castillo de esos antiguos, pero todo lujoso. Un hombre muy bien vestido con corbata camisa blanca y por supuesto zapatos de marca, se nos acercó.

_ Buona notte signori e signore– Parece que acá hablaban en italiano, pero eso no me impedía ver la forma en que el caballero miraba las piernas de mi hermana.

_Buona notte – Repitió Emmett. El caballero tomó la mano de mi hermana y nos guió a todos a una mesa.

_ Perdón por mi mal Español, Bellisima, ¿Cuál es su nombre?- Preguntó a Rosalie. Por el rabillo del ojo vi que a Emmett tampoco le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo el mozo.

_ Rosalie, Rosalie Hale…- Dijo ella ruborizada, a Alice le creció la sonrisa en la boca y a Emmett le creció la cara de disgusto.

_ Rosalie… Bello il nome- El mozo tomó la mano de mi hermana y depositó un beso sobre ella, luego dejó el menú y se retiró.

_ Bien, ¿Qué van a pedir?- Preguntó Emmett como si nunca hubiera existido el mozo.

_ Creo que yo quiero Spaghetti. - Dijo Alice.

_ Yo tambien. – Comentó Rosalie.

_ ¿Tú Jasper? –

_ Lo mismo.-

Emmett llamó al mozo de nuevo y ordenó cuatro porciones de Spaghetti.

_ ¿Les gusta el restaurante?- Preguntó Emmett mirando a mi hermana.

_ Si, es muy bello.-

_ Claro, sobretodo los mozos ¿No Rose?- Dijo Alice con una risilla, y Emmett profirió un gruñido ahogado.

_ Si, es muy guapo, pero me gustaría saber su nombre.-

_ Royce, así es mi nombre.- Dijo el mozo en su intento de español, mientras se hallaba parado tras la silla de mi hermana.

_ Lindo nombre.- El mozo puso los platos delante de cada uno, y al de mi hermana le agregó un papel bien doblado y con un perfume que se sentía a kilómetros.

_ Llámeme, Bellisima.- El mozo mostró una reluciente sonrisa y luego se fue.

Parece que mi hermana estaba teniendo suerte con los hombres.

Comimos en silencio, y luego fuimos terminando de a poco.

Alice pidió postre, pero Emmett dijo que iríamos a una heladería, donde se comían muy buenos helados.

Mientras nos encaminábamos hacia el auto, vimos al mozo salir corriendo en dirección a mi hermana.

Le tomó la mano y volvió a depositar un beso sobre ella.

_ Adiós Signorina Rosalie…- Se dio la vuelta y entró al edificio de nuevo.

Mi hermana caminó hasta el Jeep de Emmett con la cara colorada como un tomate. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a tantos elogios, y mucho menos en italiano.

* * *

**Bueno, aca tenemos el cuarto capitulo de esta historia, ojalá les guste...**

**Para los que por ahi no entienden las palabras que están en italiano aquí les dejo las traducciones:**

**Signorina : Señorita.**

**Signore : Señor.**

**Bello il nome : Hermoso/Bello/Bonito Nombre.**

**Buona notte : Buenas noches.**

**Ropyce está inspirado en Orlando Bloo. En el proximo capitulo, les especificare bien la descripción de Royce, por ahora sepan solo eso.**

**Bien, también les quería decir que yo me voy de vacaciones el 15/02 osea dentro de unas semanas, y por lo tanto estaré quince días sin actualizar en NINGUNA novela, igual prometo dejar por lo menos un capitulo mas en cada una antes de irme, asi tendrán mucho tiempo apra dejar reviews y pedirme lo que quieran. **

**Saben que se aceptan tomatazos, flores, y todo lo que tengan guardados, solo dejen un Review o denle al hermoso botoncito llamado "Go!"**

**Para las que quieran pedirme algo de la novela o simplemente hablar de lo sexy que es Robert Pattinson (¿?) agregenme al msn = daniii live. com .ar (Saquenle los espacios) **

**Bien, por ahora no tengo nada mas que decir.**

**Cuidense, y dentro de poco nos estamos leyendo de nuevo =)**

**Daniii.-**

**Enlaces:**

******http: // thisteensweightlossplan . files . wordpress . com / 2009 / 05 / spaghetti - ck - 1227936 - l . jpg (Plato de Spaghetti)**

**http: // www . montecarlo . fm / wp - content / uploads / 2009 / 02 / restaurante - le - blue - train . jpg** **(Restaurante Twilight's por dentro)**


End file.
